Scenes from an Accidental Romance
by fascinationinreverse
Summary: Vignettes from the accidental romance of Seifer Almasy and Selphie Tilmitt.
1. The Past Returns

**The Past Returns**

He hadn't known what to make of it when he had gotten the letter, delivered to his tiny apartment in Fisherman's Horizon two months ago. The perfect cream-colored envelope and card inside had been so out of place in his run-down, stained apartment. It had announced the happy nuptials and included his ticket to the wedding as well as money for the trip there. Seifer had thought snidely that of course she could afford to pay for him to come. She was well-loved by the people of New Galbadia, reunited with the rich father she had once scorned and the perfect fairytale princess.

Seifer had never once thought any sorceress would woo the people from their fear and ignorance. Rinoa had, but it was just a part of what made her herself. Of course, he hadn't spoken to her in four years and had no idea why she would invite him to her wedding. He thought of Squall Leonhart in detached terms—it had been too long since he had given him attention, it was almost like he had never really known him.

He didn't use Rinoa's money. Instead, a bit before the wedding he bought his own ticket on a ship heading to Balamb. He spent a weekend with Fujin and Raijin, talking about old times. They were SeeD. _For all the good it did them_, Seifer always thought. They were happy with their lives, though, and he couldn't begrudge them that, and they let him get away with all the caustic remarks. Fujin was as private and shy as ever and Raijin, falling over himself in love with Fujin, was still able to make Seifer almost cry with laughter. It was funny, Seifer thought as they said their goodbyes, how the things he had expected to change hadn't.

He spent one day deciding and then caught the train to Timber, now a bustling city rivaling Deling City, which had also done its fair share of growing. Seifer had left Deling City after his inexplicable pardon from war time crimes; he never expected to return. He still didn't understand his release and had never had it explained to him. He had left the city right around the time of the election. He had no idea who the man running against General Caraway had been, but it had to be better than Deling, who Seifer remembered in the fuzzy way he recalled all his memories of that time. Caraway hadn't won, in any case, and Seifer still didn't know the other guy's name. He found it amusing that Timber still wasn't free even as it prospered.

The trip to Winhill took a little longer, into the rural areas of New Galbadia. He thought of Squall as the travel van he had bought a ticket on rocked over a rough road that was obviously not meant for heavy vehicles. He thought back over the past few years as the van traveled toward his destination. Squall had spent four months in the spotlight, Seifer recalled. The famous Commander of Balamb Garden that has saved the world from the evil sorceress. Seifer imagined it was largely Squall's subsequent disappearance from the public eye, replaced by Rinoa, which had caused the love for him to shift to her. Seifer didn't have to wonder why he had vanished.

A few hours later, he arrived in Winhill. It was nothing like he remembered—it was like a completely new town. It still had all its small town charm, but it was more refined now. He stood on a cobblestone sidewalk that looked new as his fellow travelers dispersed around him into the small crowds. The shops were all brightly painted, windows shining, and Seifer had to wonder whether or not it was normal or if it was because the wedding of the century was happening in a field right outside of town later that week. He shrugged and headed down the sidewalk in the direction the van operator had said the inn was.

It didn't take long to find; it was new and massive, easily the largest building in the town. He saw it as he turned a corner, expecting to eventually run into the wear and tear of the old Winhill. When he saw it, he stopped, a little taken aback that the village could have changed so much. Then again, it had been four years.

He started toward the green sign flapping in the breeze that proclaimed the building as the Winhill Hotel. So much for Inn, Seifer thought, and his eyes brushed across the front of the building. He barely noticed when he stopped and stared at the people by the entrance.

The man was familiar enough—and dammit, he didn't want to deal with Zell Dincht while he was here, period. The girl was different. She looked familiar somehow, long brown hair pulled back from her face by huge clips, but Seifer couldn't place her at first. Then she bounced a little, said something loud and Zell grinned at her and took off down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. He left her swaying in the breeze, the long yellow dress that left little to the imagination up top flowing around her.

_Selphie Tilmitt_, Seifer thought, as she headed back into the hotel. His day had just gotten one hundred times worse.


	2. Years from Yesterday

**Years from Yesterday**

Amidst the dust and debris of the Trabia Garden Rebuilding Project, the official looking letter had lost its elegance, its grace. It was dirty and wrinkled from being folded and refolded. Selphie didn't care; it still was really very pretty, even if it was a bit worn.

Under the official looking writing - and really, weren't all of those curly little letters a bit much? Still, they were cute - was Rinoa's handwriting, asking Selphie to be her bridesmaid. Selphie had written back immediately and told her that she could, then asked the Commander if it would be alright if she left.

Occasionally, Selphie found herself a bit jealous of Rinoa, who seemed to have it all: a handsome, devoted fiancé, a father who obviously loved her, and a nation that adored her. After her own split with Irvine, though it had been a friendly, if not mutual break up, Selphie often wondered when it would be her turn. And then firmly scolded herself, feeling horrible. What kind of friend was she, to resent Rinoa's happiness!

As she left Trabia, receiving lots of hugs, a few gifts and some tears - wow, didn't that make her feel loved! - Selphie couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. But so what? If it was really that important, she was sure she'd get it back soon.

She rode an airship to the coast of Timber, and had a feeling that the pilot was happy to see her leave. Oh well. It wasn't her fault he didn't know how to fly the thing properly. Why would they put the speed up to 300 miles per hour if it wasn't meant to go that fast? Timber was huge! It was way bigger than she remembered. She didn't like it. Being in Trabia for so long, with it's kind of isolation, had made her a bit less city-friendly than she would have liked.

Selphie really wanted to walk to Winhill, but it would have taken way too long. So she took a bus, and the ride was not fun. Her naturally strong disposition, tempered with Ifrit's fiery violence, had led to more than one grope-happy citizen to flee from her. When the bus rolled to a stop, Selphie was happy to get off.

Winhill was charm personified, and Selphie was instantly in love with the little city. It was still so cute! Everything was so colorful and pretty, and it was nothing like stupid old Timber. She immediately rented a hotel - because she didn't know if Rinoa and Squall had a place set up for her, with Squall being Squall and Rinoa being a little ditsy when it came to plans - and changed into the pretty yellow dress Rinoa had sent her. And groaned when she looked in the mirror of her hotel room.

"This dress was clearly made for someone with bigger boobs," she said with a humph. Still, it did fit, even though it strived to show off what she just didn't have. Pulling her hair out of her face and clipping it into place, she struck a pose in front of the mirror. And immediately doubled over, giggles erupting from her throat.

She started to leave the hotel room, cheeks burning bright from the exuberant and strongly worded compliments she got from the desk worker, and heard a shout.

"SELPHIE!" She knew that voice, she knew she knew that voice, and she squealed when she turned around.

"Zell!" Delight and excitement rang in her voice as she was scooped up in a strong bear hug. She could feel her ribs creak but ignored them. They really weren't important at the moment. She gave as good as she got, wrapping her thin arms around his shoulders and squeezing. "Ooohhh, I'm so happy to see you!" She blubbered, feeling tiny little tears in her eyes, and wasn't that a little bit embarrassing.

He set her down, rather roughly, and grinned widely, both rows of teeth showing. "Man Selphie, it's been too damn long!" He exclaimed, and then eyed her up and down. "Wow, you're lookin' good! You're looking better than Quistis does in her dress!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, right!" She said, blushing and half-heartedly smacking his shoulder. "Quistis is waaay prettier than me!" She thought for a moment, cocking her head to one side, and continued. "Hey, speaking of pretty people, is Irvine here yet?" She asked, trying to act casual about it.

"Hell yeah, he is," Zell said. "He's been here for a couple of days, winin' and dinin' the 'ladies of Winhill,'" he said, rolling his eyes broadly at that. "But hey! When he sees you in this getup, he won't know what hit him!" He motioned at her chest and Selphie gasped.

"Oh! Zell, you perv!" She exclaimed, and he took off running, cackling. He yelled over his shoulder. "Hey! Change out of your good dress and meet me over at the pub, okay!" Not waiting for an answer, he continued, running into someone and apologizing.

Selphie shook her head and bounced on the balls of her feet. This wedding was going to be the best thing ever! She turned and headed back into the hotel, and struck up a conversation with the guy working the desk.


	3. Reunion

**Reunion**

After Seifer watched Zell take off down the sidewalk and turn the corner, he debated on how to continue. He really didn't want a run in with any of the golden children so soon. He had spent years being able to be exactly where they weren't and had walked right into the den of his own free will. Served him right if he had to make small talk with them; he had come voluntarily.

He rolled his eyes a little at himself and headed toward the hotel through the revolving doors Selphie had just passed through. Might as well get it over with, he thought, instead of standing on the corner moping about having to deal with people who probably wished he was dead.

His destination was the front desk to check into the room Rinoa had purchased for him. It was a sting; he didn't want her money. When he had called from Balamb, the hotel was booked solid. He should have known that would've been the case and lectured himself on not thinking of it months beforehand. i _Of_ _course /i _ the world wanted to watch the wedding of the sorceress and her knight.

Unfortunately for him, Selphie hadn't retreated. Right there where he was headed she stood, arms raised to lean on the counter. Seifer hadn't remembered her being so short the last time he had seen her, but then, his memories of those times were a little fuzzy, anyway. He felt strange, walking up to the counter as if he didn't have a past with her.

He tossed his bag on the floor beside him to dig into the pocket of his coat for the voucher Rinoa had sent. He watched her turn to stare at him out of the corner of his eye. It was almost comical, the expression on her face.

"Seifer!"

He looked toward her, frowning, pretending he hadn't seen her. "Tilmitt?"

She blinked at him, mouth open as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. He smirked down at her. "Don't remember you being short of words," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she finally managed, swiveling around, looking tense. "If you're here to cause trouble for Rinoa—"

"Relax, midget," Seifer rolled his eyes. "She invited me."

Selphie blinked at that. "Oh. Oh! Well, why didn't you just say so?"

"I just did," Seifer pointed out as the man behind the counter handed him his keys. "Always figured you for the hug first, ask questions later type." He raised an eyebrow. "Guess you didn't miss me much."

She frowned up at him. "Um!"

"A happy greeting for everyone but me," Seifer said. He wondered why he felt annoyed by her reaction to him. "Guess I can't be popular with everyone."

"I'm...sorry?" Selphie looked totally flustered. "I'm glad you decided to come." It sounded more like a question, but Seifer figured it was probably to herself.

"Well, at least if I can't have a perky welcome-to-Winhill party, there's always..." he let his voice trail off as he gave her an obvious once-over and watched her narrow her eyes. "Nope, there's not even that," he shrugged. "Nature was rough on you, Tilmitt."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, flushing. All that was missing, Seifer thought, was her stomping her feet at him. "You're such a jerk, Seifer, can't you ever say anything nice?"

"I say nice things all the time," Seifer said as he lifted his bag, meeting her angry gaze calmly. "I just usually to say them to women who have something to offer. Let me know when you graduate to a real bra, and I might even save some for you."

"That's mean, Seifer," Selphie snapped. "You're still the same; you haven't grown up at all. I'd like to know what women would want any comment from a horrible little boy." Flashing him a dirty look, she swung around and headed toward elevator, disappearing behind its doors.

"You sure made a mess of that," a voice said. Seifer turned to his other side to see a man in a ponytail considering him. "Is that how you charm the ladies normally?"

Seifer stared at the guy. "Who are you?"

The man looked around furtively and shrugged. "No one important," he said mildly. "You won't win that one with vinegar, you know."

Seifer gaped. "Win her?" He had no clue who this guy thought he was.

"I happen to know her quite well!" The man puffed up. "If you want any tips, you should give me a call." He slid down the desk and slipped a card in Seifer's pocket. Seifer was just confused enough to let him. "I'll be here all week!" He grinned, eyes twinkling, and Seifer stared at him, feeling like he should know him from somewhere.

"This wedding has brought out the wackos," Seifer said, not knowing if he was talking to the man or trying to comfort himself with the fact one had spoken to him. He headed toward the stairs quickly, making a point of not looking back over his shoulder.


End file.
